Cancers (or tumors) result from the uncontrollable proliferation of cells in living tissues. Cancer cells invade surrounding tissues or spread to other organs, often leading to death.
Methods of treating such cancer include surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy, etc., and research into peptides that exhibit anticancer effects is ongoing (International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2007/133033 A1).